


Until The End

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Juggey - Freeform, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and Michael and Ray set off to save it in the only way they know how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an old fic of mine that I attempted to re-write with RT people

When Michael thought about the end of the world, he certainly hadn’t envisioned this. Mechanical droids and beasts had assumed control, killing all in their path until only a handful of people were still alive and in hiding. Michael had been hesitant about droid workers from their first appearance and when their intelligence took over, he knew all hope was lost. The world was completely destroyed and while he was thankful his friends and family had survived, the inevitable future was terrifying. 

However, after much research and sacrifice, it was discovered that if the main controls in the middle of the city was destroyed, then likewise would happen to the mechanical terrors. Michael was the first to volunteer for this mission, followed shortly by Ray. At first, Michael tried to tell Ray it was a one-man job, but there was no convincing the Puerto Rican and so, after Burnie’s approval, the two friends set out on their mission, unaware of the danger that lay before them.

~

Michael felt like his lungs about to burst, but adrenaline kicked in and he pushed himself to run even harder. Glancing behind to check on Ray, his eyes went wide and he fell to the ground, pulling Ray down with him. A large laser shot over their heads and the two friends glanced behind in fear as silver hounds raced towards them. Without hesitation, the men scrambled to their feet, continuing on their flight for survival. Seeing Ray struggle, Michael grabbed his friend’s hand and helped him along until at last, the main control room was in sight. He threw Ray in first and then followed, sealing the doors behind them while Ray set to hacking the main frame. Michael kept watch on the door, his stomach dropping as he saw the hounds approach, ready to break down anything in their path. Loading his gun, Michael took a glance at Ray and then backed away from the door.

“How much time do you need?”

“Two minutes,” Ray replied quickly, the typing of the keyboard being the only other noise in the room.

“I can do that,” Michael nodded. “Plus, it’ll be at least five until they get through the door.”

“Perfect.”

Michael jumped when the first hound hit the door and he tightened his grip on his gun. He couldn’t help feeling somewhat amused as the dogs continuously hit the door, only causing a few scratches here and there. Then, a hit came and a large crack split down the door. At the same moment, Ray let out a sound of fear, causing Michael to suddenly feel apprehensions about the mission.

“We’re fine,” Michael reassured, though he wasn’t all too sure.

Ray swallowed and shook his head. “It’s not that. The self-destruct we’re supposed to set…we won’t make it out in time.”

Michael’s blood went cold as he thought about Lindsay and Ray. Lindsay, who offered nothing but support and the love he had always yearned for and Ray, the one who was always there, the one he needed. The thought of either of them dying tore Michael’s heart apart and he ultimately made his decision. 

“I’ll set it. You get out of here,” he said quietly.

“But, Michael…what about Lindsay and-“

Another hit came at the door and the glass looked as if it would break at any moment. 

Michael gritted his teeth and raised his gun. “I said I’ll set it. An escape pod is just over there. You get in it and I’ll launch you off.”

He could feel Ray’s eyes on him and he wanted to yell at his friend, but kept his eye on the door in case the worst happened. Then, he felt himself being shoved and he lashed out.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Michael began to fight against his friend, but because he was caught so off-guard, he stumbled and fell into a circular room. “You idiot, stop wasting time!”

Ray said nothing and Michael waited in confusion until glass doors slid in front, sealing him in the small room. 

“Launch sequence in…,” a robotic voice echoed around him.

The realization of what his friend was doing then hit Michael and he slammed against the glass. 

“Ray, stop!”

With a sad smile, Ray mumbled something barely audible to Michael, and placed his hand on the glass. Immediately, Michael put his hand in the same spot and felt tears fall down his face.

“Why, Ray?” He practically begged. “Why?”

Ray squeezed his eyes shut and Michael saw the tears falling on his face as well before his friend put on a grin and gave a thumbs-up. In desperation, Michael tried to get out of the room, but all the controls were outside and there was no other way to deactivate the system. He could only watch in helplessness as Ray went to the computer to type in the last of the code and then backed away to the furthest corner of the room, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

“Ray!” Michael screamed and pounded on the glass door, trying to break it down with all his might. 

He met Ray’s eyes and saw his friend watching him with a small smile, as if trying to remember their last happy moment together. Michael yelled, kicked, and fought, but nothing could be done as the hounds finally broke into the room and a bright light engulfed everything.

~

“Honey, wait!”

A little boy with brown hair raced up the hill and then stood, waiting for his parents to catch up to him. After seeing them come into view, he ran again until he reached a tall tree with a stone underneath it. His father then came to his side and the little boy stared at the rock with mixed feelings.

“Tell me again. What he said to you.”

The father let out a sigh and he knelt down next to his son. “ ‘Promise me you’ll live a long life,’ he told me. ‘Promise me you’ll marry the woman of your dreams, have kids, and live to an old age. I’ll be alright.’ “

The little boy pursed his lips and looked at his father. “I think you’ve kept your promise, Dad. Even if you’re not that old yet.”

“You know what,” the father replied with a smile and stood up, placing hand on his son’s head. “I think I have, Ray.”

The two stood in silence, looking down at the rock before the boy’s mother finally arrived, having taken it slow for the sake of the baby inside of her. She glanced at her husband and then reached for her little boy’s hand. 

“Ray, honey, let’s give your dad a little bit of time.” 

The boy nodded and followed his mother’s lead, watching his dad all the while.

“I’ll be right down, Lindsay,” the father spoke and his wife nodded.

“Don’t worry, Michael. Take all the time you need.”

Michael turned back to the small stone and let out a sigh as a small breeze passed through. “I hope I’ve made you proud, Ray. I miss you.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, warmth enveloped Michael’s body and he felt a presence in front of him. Michael’s face broke into a small smile and for a moment he saw Ray, his best friend, smile right back.


End file.
